Medicament delivery devices (e.g., pen injectors, syringes, auto-injectors, etc.) that contain a selected dosage of a medicament are well known devices for administering the medicament to a patient. Safety devices for covering a needle of the delivery device before and after use are also well known. Typically, a needle shield of the safety device is either manually moved or automatically to surround the medical needle. Various attempts have been made to develop an optimally sized and functioning safety device. However, there remains a need for an optimal safety needle assembly.